Isobelle Boss Battle
"The master...TOLD me you would be coming. You've came to kill me, haven't you?" —Isobelle facing Erica Isobelle's Boss Battle is the fourth Boss Battle in Til Morning's Light. Isobelle's Lair on Floor 4 is the place where this Boss Battle takes place. Upon defeating Isobelle, she will drop the Crow Key, the last key in the game that will unlock the last chapter. Summary Erica finds Isobelle on her lair on the Attic at Floor 4. When Isobelle saw Erica, she knew Erica was coming there to kill her, Erica said she preferred not to, "but that's how this place works, is It?", Isobelle, upset, asked her who let her in here and why she's tormenting her, Erica exclaimed the Master let her in, and she can thank him for what will happen next. After Erica and Isobelle's chat end, both begin to fight. When Isobelle is defeated she drops the Crow Key. Introduction dialogue Isobelle: '''A raven's wing, stripped from bone. Intestines from a cloven toad. A newborn's hair, soft and clean... '''Erica: Isobelle. Isobelle: The master...told me you would be coming. You've came to kill me, haven't you? Erica: I'd prefer not to. But that's how this place works, is it? Isobelle: WHO let you in here?? WHY are you tormenting me?? Erica: The "Master" let me in! You can thank HIM what happens next. Battle Style Isobelle is able to cast spells at her will, she is able to spawn almost any creature when she fights Erica. . In-Battle Atacks: She can attack the player by hitting it with her claws or casting spells that sometimes can stun it. . Creature Spawn: Isobelle can summon any creature to attack Erica (except for the Creeper). . Boss Challenge: Spells During the battle, Isobelle will cast three spells: . Rat, Coal, Bat: a purple spell that will cause Erica to slow down her speed at a 150% .Spider, Feather, Rat: it is a bluish purple spell that will make a lot of black spots appear onscreen, blinding the playerat a 90% .Web, Toad, Bat: the only spell capable of hurting Erica, if she results hit by this spell, Isobelle will attack her bysending a lot of energy orbs towards her, leaving Erica very harmed or killing her during the attack. Battle Puzzle 1. Collect 5 ITEMS all over the area: RAT, COAL, BAT, SPIDER FEATHER. 2. For the 1st SPELL use these ITEMS on the CAULDRON in the following order: RAT, COAL, BAT. 3. Collect another 4 ITEMS: RAT, WEB, TOAD, BAT. 4. For the 2nd SPELL use these ITEMS on the CAULDRON in the following order: SPIDER, FEATHER, RAT. 5. Then inmediately use the remaining ITEMS (WEB, TOAD, BAT) on the CAULDRON. 6. Defeat ISOBELLE. Isobelle's Death 'Isobelle: '''Please...Please, my love...My darling Nathaniel...Protect me...Save...me... ''Erica takes the Crow Key and leaves Trivia . Isobelle Boss Battle is the only boss battle in which Busters can spawn. . This boss battle has the shortest Introdution Dialogue and Death Dialogue. . This is the only boss fight in which Erica doesn't say anything when the boss dies. See Also .Bosses .Keys .Puzzles .Characters Category:Til Morning's Light Category:Puzzles